Trapped
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: A meeting takes place regarding Naruto. They were original aiming for execution, however, Tsunade makes them reconsider, so they decide to put him in a Jail cell instead. How will Naruto handle it? This is a rewrite of my original fanfiction 'Locked Up'. Please R&R.


**Story:********_Trapped_**

**Summary: ****_A meeting takes place regarding Naruto. They were original aiming for execution, however, Tsunade makes reconsider, so they decide to put him in a Jail cell instead. How will Naruto handle it?_**

* * *

_Tsunade's office_

"He's a danger to all of us. We should go through with elimination." Danzo suggested, with complete lack of concern. This filled Tsunade with rage, for she was not going to stand by, and let Naruto get killed, no matter who had ordered it.

"Danzo's right, there's no telling how much longer the seal is going to hold." Koharu agreed with a nod.

"NO!" Tsunade protested, as she shot up from her seat, slamming her fist on the desk. "I won't let ANYONE put their hands on him, in regards to killing him! I can more than guarantee you that.

"Why do you care so much about that _Demon brat_?" Danzo asked, emphasizing the 'demon brat' part.

"For your information, that so called _demon _you're speaking of has saved this village more times than I can remember!" Tsunade retorted, grabbing Danzo by his collar. Homura and Koharu looked up, cautiously. "He would gladly give his own life to save this village! Even you of all people! Though you don't give a damn for what he's done! All you can think about is what he carries inside of him, rather than who he really his. Don't you always talk about not letting emotions flood your judgment, for it only leads to hatred? You seem to have let your hatred take over. You no-good, dirty rotten bastard, I'm about to wipe that grin of your face!"

"That's enough, Tsunade." Jiraiya stated, jumping in through the window. Tsunade was hesitant, but let go, throwing him back. Danzo studied Tsunade's face, chuckling.

"Jiraiya, we can't just let them kill Naruto. He hasn't done _anything_ to _anyone_." Tsunade protested. Jiraiya started to say something, however before he could, Koharu interrupted him.

"You're right… It's not anything he's _done_; it's what he _could _do_.__"_she told her. Tsunade turned her attention to the elder as she continued. "We understand that you and few others have the ability to suppress that power. But most people don't. He's a Jinchuuriki, remember. There's a huge risk that the Nine Tails could be unleashed, and more than just a few people would be killed if that were to happen."

"I am aware of that," Tsunade said. "And that's exactly the reason I have him put with Yamato while training. He has the ability to suppress the Nine Tails if its chakra begins to leak out."

"Eventually the Nine Tails chakra will become stronger as Naruto progresses, and even _he_ will be unable to suppress it...This is why we must take care of the problem now, rather than wait and let it get out of hand." Homura reasoned. Tsunade shook her head no.

"He won't… Naruto's not like that... He told me these exact words a while back.

_If I want to save Sasuke, I can't rely on the Nine Tails' power. I must use my own strength. I won't let some demon take over my body; I must be strong; I must use my own hands. How could I receive the title of 'Hero' if I'm relying on it's guidance and strength? No, I have to use my own brain, rather than the Nine Tails' I have to use my own mouth, rather than the Nine Tails' I have to use my own feet to keep going, rather than relying on its power to let me jump ahead.__I must face my own obstacles, rather than waiting for him to get rid of them. This is oath I can't go back on… _

"I know he won't…" she finished, then added. "He's not like that, he…won't put his friends lives at the stake, or risk killing them by using that power."

"I'm sorry, it's nonnegotiable. No further exceptions can be made."

"Actually, I had something in mind." Danzou mentioned. "How about we consider a jail cell? It would keep Naruto confined to himself, to prevent the nine tails from being released, and it would also satisfy Princess Tsunade."

"You think that's a alternative?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "That will only make the situation worse."

Danzou smirked. "Koharu. Homura. Prepare for his execution."

"Fine..." Tsunade painfully sighed. "I will assign him a jail cell..."

"Good." said Danzou.

"It's settled." announced Homura.

_~ End of Chapter ~_

* * *

**A/N:********_Hope you like it. Review!_**


End file.
